


to the moon and back

by littlemaple



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemaple/pseuds/littlemaple
Summary: in which Lavellan accidently tells Dorian he loves him while they watch the moon





	to the moon and back

**Author's Note:**

> so i was listening to "fly me to the moon"... and yes, that's it. it's such a sweet song, i HAD to write something

“There you are,” Lavellan could hear the smile on Dorian’s words. He didn’t turn to face his lover, but his shoulders relaxed. 

“Have you ever thought about what the world must look like from the moon?” Lavellan asked as Dorian embraced him from behind, placing a soft kiss to his neck. “Imagine… seeing all the stars… Thedas… would we be able to see other continents? Would we be able to see the Fade, perhaps? Some glimpse of it?”

Dorian chucked. 

“Someone’s imaginative tonight. No, I don’t think I have ever thought about all that.”

“Maryden was singing about the moon this afternoon, at Herald’s Rest…” Lavellan explained. The wind was cold at the balcony of his room, but he didn’t mind. Dorian’s hug was warm. “I couldn’t stop thinking about it. And then I took a nap after the meeting with the advisors and dreamt about being on the moon…”

“And how was it? The moon?” Dorian asked.

“Lonely,” he answered honestly, holding Dorian closer to him, “but pretty.”

“Was it pretty enough to be worth feeling lonely?”

“I’m not sure. I’d enjoy it more if you were there though…” Lavellan said, his face reddening. Dorian laughed. Lavellan loved that sound.

“Don’t worry, amatus, I’m no moon, but I’m pretty enough. And I’d never make you feel lonely.”

It was Lavellan’s turn to chuckle, and he shook his head slightly, then turned to face Dorian.

“I love you,” he said. The words came out naturally to him, slipping from his tongue as if moving on their own. His face reddened further, but he was smiling. Dorian’s eyes went wide, and for a few seconds he just stared. Lavellan grew self-conscious, aware that he had just said those words for the first time and maybe it had been too soon.

“I—”

Dorian kissed him. Sweetly, passionately, adoring.

Lavellan pulled away. 

“You know you don’t have to say it back,” he kind of asked, kind of stated, “I know you like me, and I know you don’t—”

“I adore you,” Dorian said, “more than I deem wise,” he kissed Lavellan again, a light touch of their lips, “you just caught me off guard, amatus. I wasn’t expecting…”

“I know. I didn’t plan to say it—I mean, not like that. I do feel that way. I just. You’re so…”

“Pretty? Handsome? Extraordinary? Splendid?”

“Yes, all that,” Lavellan heartily laughed, “but also… you make me feel like I can do anything. I just… I really… I really love being with you.”

Dorian’s thumb caressed Lavellan’s cheek and he closed his eyes as his thumb traced the vallaslin on his upper cheek, towards his ear.

“You’re so sweet,” he said, “I sometimes wonder if I deserve you.”

“I could say the same,” Lavellan said.

“Please, amatus, don’t try to win me on the flattery. We’ll stay here all night.”

“That doesn’t sound bad at all,” Lavellan kissed Dorian’s cheek, then his bottom lip, then he smiled.

“Maybe we should move inside, then,” Dorian said, hands sliding down to Lavellan’s waist, “as lovely as the moon is tonight, it’s getting rather cold. Perhaps we can move our flattering game to under your blankets?”

“Sounds good to me,” Lavellan agreed. He gave the moon a last glance for the night, then turned back to Dorian, a big, happy smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter (@mapleparadox) crying over dorian/lavellan anytime


End file.
